Con el apoyo de todos
by Amai Star of Darkness
Summary: Lo que Barry menos esperó encontrar al entrar a su Facebook fue ver semejante declaración y ahora, con ayuda de todos sus conocidos, familiares y amigos probablemente pasará por la humillación del siglo. Ni en mil vidas, Barry Allen se declarará. [WI/OoC/ColdFlash]
1. Chapter 1

**.**

 **Disclaimer:** The Flash y sus personajes no me pertencenen.

 **Advertencia:** WI?: En donde nadie tiene superpoderes y está Harry Wells de E-2. Y por supuesto, sumemos que es una historia centrada en el romance entre dos hombres. Además, no olvidemos el OoC.

* * *

 **Con el apoyo de todos**

 **.**

" _Trecientos ocho comentarios y salgo con mi crush."_

Barry boqueó, como un pez fuera del agua, sin saber qué hacer o cómo diablos llegó esa publicación a su muro en Facebook cuando él no lo había posteado. Sinceramente, Barry no podía creer que para colmo de males, la publicación ya llegaba a los quince comentarios y había sido compartida ocho veces.

Bien, Barry tenía que poner más atención a sus redes sociales.

Entre horrorizado y curioso, Barry entró en la publicación, notando las diferentes reacciones que había recibido la horrenda cosa colgada en su muro. ¿Por qué demonios a las personas les gustaba ese tipo de cosas? Masajeándose el puente de la nariz, Barry comenzó a leer los diferentes comentarios, ignorando por completos los de Eobard mientras se preguntaba cómo diablos el tipo seguía molestando cuando lo había bloqueado.

—Barry Allen, ¿acaso te gusta alguien?

Bien, Barry _sabía_ que moriría en cuanto Iris lo viera.

—Ya iba siendo hora, lindo.

Ah, Lisa era su sospechosa. La primera en su lista.

—Esto será interesante, Barry.

Por supuesto, Harry no podía faltar con sus comentarios sutilmente burlones.

—Es increíble que te hayas sumado al mame, Escarlata.

Barry se indignó al sentir sus mejillas ardiendo, incluso sus orejas, y cerró con rapidez la pestaña abierta en su celular; sentía la vergüenza picándole por todas partes. En cuanto se cruzara con Len moriría de la humillación, y – si no fuera poco – de paso tendría que soportar a Mick con sus burlas y las risotadas estruendosas.

Con la migraña empezando a mostrarse, Barry respiró profundo y contó mentalmente hasta diez, en un intento de quitarse el nerviosismo que por alguna razón le había agarrado en cuanto abrió su cuenta de Facebook. El asunto de por sí era absurdo, algo sin importancia – por el cual probablemente moriría, de todas formas – y que podía arreglarse con facilidad, solo era cosa de entrar a su cuenta de nuevo y borrar esa tonta imagen.

Sí, eso haría.

—¡Hey, Barry! —en cuanto Eddie se fuera, luego de aparecer de la nada en su laboratorio.

—Eddie —sonrió Barry, con nerviosismo—. ¿Tenemos otro caso?

Eddie asintió afirmativamente.

—El capitán Singh y Joe ya nos esperan en la escena del crimen.

Barry simplemente pudo resoplar ante lo dicho por Eddie de forma apurada, guardar en el bolsillo de su chaqueta su móvil y agarrar su maletín con todas las cosas que necesitaba para ejercer su trabajo de forense en la escena. Por alguna razón, el que Eddie fuera quién lo acompañara al lugar donde hubiese pasado el homicidio, se sentía como si estuviese siendo guiado a una trampa mortal para morir lenta y dolorosamente.

En momentos como esos, que Eddie saliera con Iris hacía que desconfiara de él.

—Sabes —dijo Eddie de repente, mientras conducía por el centro de la cuidad—, leí esa publicación en tu muro, y deje algunos comentarios. Tienes todo mi apoyo, Barry.

Ah, definitivamente, Barry estaba siendo llevado a una muerte segura.

* * *

 **.**

 _¡Hey! Aquí yo, con otro ColdFlash. ¡Dije en Twitter que lo haría y aquí está! Toda esta cosa surgió porque luego de meses entré en FB y descubrí que la imagen de moda de ahora por esos lares es "X numero de comentarios y hago X cosa" ¡Y por la medusa de mi musa! Vi esa imagen más de diez veces el día de hoy, entonces, significa que hay que usarla para algo productivo, ¿no?_

 _Como sea, no tengo idea de qué será esto, si lo terminaré o qué diablos, pero por mientras me entretengo y voy manejando la personalidad de los personajes que me cuestan doce almas y veinticinco reencarnaciones. Cualquier comentario, crítica y lo que me arrojen es recibido si es de buena manera, ¡hasta luego!_


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

 **Disclaimer:** The Flash y sus personajes no me pertencenen.

 **Advertencia:** WI?: En donde nadie tiene superpoderes y está Harry Wells de E-2. Y por supuesto, sumemos que es una historia centrada en el romance entre dos hombres. Además, no olvidemos el OoC.

* * *

 **Con el apoyo de todos**

 **.**

Barry hizo algo muy malo en su vida anterior, algo verdaderamente horroroso. Por lo menos, era la única respuesta que Barry encontraba viable para estar sufriendo tanto actualmente y no, Barry no estaba exagerando.

Aunque un poco sí que lo estaba.

Se encontraba sentado en uno de los cómodos sillones de la cafetería de siempre, con una taza en una mano y en la otra con su móvil, leyendo con aburrimiento los nuevos comentarios en _aquella_ publicación. Sinceramente, a Barry le gustaría saber cómo en dos días algo podía aburrirle y sorprenderle al mismo tiempo; también le gustaría saber cómo era que Lisa siempre lograba conseguir lo que quería.

—¡Oh, Barry! Es _tan_ genial que te guste alguien de nuevo.

Barry podía escuchar la alegre voz de Patty tintinear en su cabeza.

—Tienes todo mi apoyo, en serio. ¡Esta persona no sabe la suerte que tiene!

En serio, la voz de Patty que escuchaba al leer sus comentarios era tan alegre que lo avergonzaba.

—Y dinos Barry, ¿quién es esta afortunada persona?

Dios quisiera que Barry no se llegara a cruzar con Iris en estos días.

—¿Entonces qué, Allen? ¿Vivirán un cuento de hadas?

Y Barry quería saber todavía cómo diablos Thawne lograba dejar tantos comentarios insoportables.

Cuando alguien llegó y se sentó sin cuidado en el sillón que tenía enfrente, Barry guardó su celular y agarró su taza con ambas manos, dándole un sorbo a su café mientras clavaba sus ojos sobre la chica que le sonría con diversión. Lisa, por su parte, tan solo se acomodó mejor en su lugar y se cruzó de piernas, mirando a Barry de esa forma conocedora que hasta al mismo Leonard Snart a veces le espantaba.

—¿Sabías que así te ves muy adorable, cariño?

El simple tono que usó logró irritar a Barry.

—Quiero que sepas que tu broma no es divertida —dijo con molestia—. Es bastante molesto, Lisa.

Entonces, con su mejor sonrisa y su más encantadora mirada de _soy inocente de todo crimen_ , Lisa agarró la taza que Barry acababa de dejar en la pequeña mesa que había entre ellos y le dio un sorbo al café, haciendo una pequeña mueca ante lo dulce que era. Muchas veces, a Barry le parecía curioso el parecido entre los hermanos Snart. Y mientras Barry se perdía un poco en sus pensamientos, Lisa sacó un pendrive de su bolsillo y lo mostró alegremente, volviendo a capturar la atención de Barry.

Antes de que Barry reaccionara, Lisa lo guardó de nuevo.

—No puedo creer que pienses que estoy bromeando, _Barty_ —Barry hizo una mueca ante el apodo—. Deberías saber que con el amor Lisa Snart no bromea.

—Por supuesto —asintió Barry—. Y por eso me darás el pendrive.

Lisa sonrió un poco más y Barry hizo una mueca, infeliz. Barry sabía muy bien qué había en ese pendrive que Lisa guardaba tan cuidadosamente, porque lo había hablado con un muy nervioso Cisco esa misma mañana. Y, siendo sinceros, Barry estaba tan feliz de que Lisa tuviera el código necesario para poder eliminar esa publicación de su muro como lo agradable que se le hacía Eobard Thawne.

Era aquí cuando repetíamos la pregunta del millón, ¿por qué la vida de Barry era tan complicada?

Lisa le dio otro sorbo a la taza que le había robado a Barry.

—Nope.

Barry puso los ojos en blanco.

—Len tiene razón —dijo irritado—. A veces eres muy infantil.

—Astuta Barry, soy astuta —corrigió Lisa.

Barry se cruzó de brazos y alzó las cejas, dedicándole a Lisa esa mirada que decía que le creía poco y nada. A Lisa, en realidad, esa mueca que Barry hacía de vez en cuando se le hacía muy chistosa.

—Esta es mi forma _sutil_ de decirte que deberías confesarte de una vez —explicó animadamente Lisa—. Es decir, ya pasó _tanto_ tiempo que perdí la paciencia.

Barry entrecerró los ojos.

—Me estás _obligando_ , que es muy distinto.

—Te doy opciones —rebatió—. Puedes decirle por voluntad propia, decirle gracias al apoyo de tus amigos o meto mi bonita nariz en el asunto.

Ser amenazado por Lisa era de esas cosas que a Barry le sucedían muy rara vez, normalmente era Len quien solía chantajearlo, pero Barry convivió lo suficiente con los Snart para saber que el _meter mi linda nariz_ de Lisa terminará en un embrollo gigantesco. Barry en serio se sentía entre la espada y la pared en ese momento, llevaba demasiado tiempo escondiendo y disimulando sus sentimientos que lo que Lisa le pedía era demasiado aterrador.

¿Qué tal que todo se arruinaba?

—No estás siendo para nada comprensiva ahora mismo —acusó Barry con el ceño fruncido.

—Estoy siendo su hada madrina, cariño.

Hada madrina, pensó Barry con sarcasmo cuando Lisa ya no estaba, Lisa era un demonio con mirada tierna y punto.

* * *

 **.**

 _Que no, no me morí y Marsha aún no volvió a Francia, gracias a las medusas. He tardado tanto en actualizar porque no sabía bien cómo sacar este capítulo, no lo lograba y últimamente tuve muchos problemas, también pasé por la perdida de alguien recientemente. Así que retrasos, retrasos._

 _En fin, espero actualizar pronto y poder sacar esto como quiero. Comentarios, criticas, consejos o lo que me arrojen, todo se recibe si es de buena manera. Muchas gracias a los que siguen esta historia y le dan a favoritos, eso me alegra. ¡Chao!_


End file.
